leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lykrast/Aur, gold's master
Aur is ranged champion who can be play as a support or a carry, and can jungle in a certain way. His abilities allow him to farm huge amount of gold to allow him to buy powerful items earlier than other carries, in addition of being able to buy them 10% cheaper thanks to . If played as a support, he can use his abilities to give his team's real carry lots of gold, with the help of both and , while also healing the said carry if he get a kill thanks to and by the way lowering the opposing carry farm may they are in the same lane, by lowering his gold input thanks to and punish him with a nuke if he get a kill thanks to . But even if played as a support, this does not prevent him from getting gold, as will still grant him large bounties when somebody gets a kill under the mark. Abilities 225 |cooldown = |range = 700 }} Aur bet with a champion, ally or enemy, marking both the target and Aur for 60 seconds. The first one of them getting a kill/assist will consume both marks and claim a large bounty (half bounty for assist). If Aur triggers the marks, he will also have Bet's cost refund. |leveling = |cost = 100 |costtype = gold |cooldown = 60 |range = Global }} Aur's next autoattack will deal bonus true damage to a champion, or instantly kill a minion or neutral monster, while giving you 4% of the victim's max health as gold if he is killed. Does not kill buff or epic monsters. |leveling = |description2 = The cooldown is reduced by 1 second for every 10 gold spent or gained during the cooldown. |cooldown = }} Unleash Aur's wrath to the target enemy champion, dealing magic damage and stunning it for 1 second. Additionnaly, if the target dies in the next 7 seconds, both the killer and Aur claims bonus gold. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = 700 }} Changelong NOTE : date is written Day/Month/Year ** This is part of the S3 changes to movement speed. * REWORKED ** New : *** Aur bet with a champion, ally or enemy, marking both the target and Aur for 60 seconds. The first one of them getting a kill/assist will consume both marks and claim a large bounty (half bounty for assist). If Aur triggers the marks, he will also have Bet's cost refund. *** on kill bounty *** on assist bounty *** 100 gold cost *** 60 cooldown *** Global range ** Old : *** Aur bet with a champion, ally, enemy or himself, marking the target for up to 30 seconds. If the target gets a kill, the mark trigger, he takes magic damage (if enemy) or is healed (if ally) while Aur gains a large gold bounty and Bet's cooldown is refreshed. If the target die or get an assist, the mark still trigger, but only giving Aur half the bounty but still reducing by 50% Bet's remaining cooldown. Does not trigger on ally death. *** damage/heal *** on kill bounty *** on death/assist bounty *** 100 gold cost *** 30 cooldown *** Global range 04/12/2012 : * ** Cooldown reduced from to | | | }} * ** Gold radio reduced from to ** Stun duration reduced from 1,5 to 03/12/2012 : * ** Cooldown reduced from 25 to | | | }} * ** On kill bounty reduced from to | | | | }} ** On death/assist bounty consequently reduced from to | | | | }} ** Cooldown reduced from 60 to ** Duration reduced from 60 to * ** Cooldown reduced from to | | | | }} * ** Damage changed from current gold}} to ** Damage cap rescaled from to 01/12/2012 hotfixes : * ** * ** ** Damage increased from to | | | | }} ** Gold spent or gained required to reduce cooldown reduced from 1 second per 16 to 1 second per ** 01/12/2012 : * Added a "champion description" above the abilities * ** Duration rescaled from to |8| | | }} ** * ** Damage/Heal reduced from to | | | }} ** ** * ** Cooldown reduced from to | | | | }} ** Gold spent or gained required to reduce cooldown reduced from 1 second per 20 to 1 second per * REWORKED ** New : *** Unleash Aur's wrath to the target enemy champion, dealing magic damage and stunning it for 1,5 seconds. Additionnaly, if the target dies in the next 7 seconds, both the killer and Aur claims bonus gold. *** current gold}} damage *** damage cap *** Aur's bounty *** killer's bounty *** No cost *** cooldown *** 700 range ** Old : *** Deal massive magic damage to the target. Damage is capped against champions. *** current gold}} damage *** damage cap *** No cost *** cooldown *** 700 range 30/11/2012 hotfixes : * ** Correctly spelled True Trad'e'''r * ** Duration reduced from to | | | | }} * ** No correctly say that only gold gained or spend '''during the cooldown' reduce the cooldown * ** to the damage cap}} ** *** Nashor, beware the wrath of the golden one ! 30/11/2012 : Created }} Check my other creations Category:Custom champions